


Until She Returns

by Rosedelio



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedelio/pseuds/Rosedelio
Summary: Aunn waits for Reimu's return.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Until She Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the story of Hachiko
> 
> Thanks to javi-lso for looking over this story.

Hello, human! Oh, you’ve heard of me? Yep, I’m Komano Aunn, guardian of the Hakurei Shrine! You’d like to know more about Reimu and me? Hmm, where to begin…

Well, life with Reimu was great! Every morning I helped her clean the path to the shrine. Then I’d go play and explore around Gensokyo while she did her shrine maiden duties. At night, she’d make me dinner. It wasn’t a lot of food, but I was grateful that she’d share with me.

Once a year, there’d be a big incident and Reimu would have to go and resolve it. Before she’d leave, I always promised her that I’d guard the Hakurei Shrine until she returned. And when she did come back, she told me great stories about who she fought. 

The last time I talked to her, she told me she’d have to travel to another world. Those types of incidents gave her the best stories. When she flew away, I waved goodbye and sat next to the torii.

Eventually, it got dark, but Reimu still hadn’t returned. I felt a little worried but thought that she was probably celebrating her victory somewhere else. As the moon rose higher, I started to have trouble keeping guard and fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up to see Marisa flying towards the shrine. She was Reimu’s best friend and they always went incident resolving together. When she landed, I could tell she was very sad. She told me that Reimu died while returning home. At first, I cried and kept crying even after Marisa left. But then I remembered that ghosts are very common in Gensokyo. In fact, Reimu told me about a ghost who kept bothering her when she was younger. Surely, she’d return to the shrine that way?

It’s been almost two years and I’m still waiting. I help the new Hakurei Shrine Maiden clean the pathway and she makes me dinner, just like when Reimu was here. However, in the afternoon, I sit by the torii and guard the shrine. The new girl tells me she can protect the shrine by herself, but I made a promise to Reimu and I will keep it!

Sometimes, Reimu’s friends come by and talk to me. A few of them wonder why I’m still waiting for her, but most hope she’ll come back soon. And when she does, she’ll be super proud of me!


End file.
